The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. However, as the ease of information transfer increases, users continue to demand more and different types of data. Mobile devices, networks, personal computers, and other computing devices can now be used to share an assortment of information including, for example, media items, such as photos.
Various services (e.g., online services) for sharing information have been developed. These services often allow users to view or otherwise interact with the information shared by other users of the service. For example, a user of the service may capture digital photos using a digital camera, and upload the photos to a service to be shared. The uploaded photos may be viewable by other users of the service.
In some instances, since users of the service can view information provided by other users, privacy concerns may develop. As a result of these privacy concerns, users of the services may be hesitant or even refuse to share content on the service for fear of disclosing personal or otherwise sensitive information. While some services may provide various privacy mechanisms, difficulty or inconvenience in using many of these mechanisms may also have an adverse effect on information sharing and as result users may again be hesitant or refuse to share information.